counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MAC-10
|origin = U.S.A. |ammotype = |rateoffire = 800 RPM |weightloaded = 3.82 kilograms |projectileweight = 15.2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 919 feet/second |muzzleenergy = 584 Joule |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.2 seconds in 1.6/CZ/Source 2.6 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 100 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) 240 |counterpart = TMP MP9 |Hotkey = B-3-1 T |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 29 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (80%) |Accuraterange = 15 m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100}} The MAC-10 is a machine pistol featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for Counter-Terrorists is the TMP before Global Offensive and MP9 in Global Offensive. Overview The MAC-10 (M'''ilitary '''A'rmament 'C'orporation Model 10'', officially the '''M-10) is a compact, blowback operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. It is chambered in either 45 ACP or 9mm rounds. In-game, the MAC-10 is a moderately powerful machine pistol available to only the Terrorists. The major disadvantages are its bad accuracy and high recoil. For those reasons, the MAC-10 is very uncommon and very rarely seen during public or competitive play. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it costs $1050 instead of $1400. Properties The MAC-10 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MAC-10 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. In Global Offensive, the player movement speed is 240, which is 4% speed reduction. Advantages * Very high rate of fire * Medium damage * Cheap * Lightweight * Short reload time Disadvantages * Bad accuracy (mostly horizontal recoil) * High recoil * Poor armor piercing Gameplay Tactics *If possible, throw a flashbang, smoke grenade, or an HE grenade at the area(s) where enemy players are located and then engage the enemy with the MAC-10. * Spray bullets at full auto when fighting in close combat quarters. ** The MAC-10 is perfect for ambushing unsuspecting enemies, so try to strike from behind. ** Using these tactics against groups of enemies in enclosed areas can lead to satisfying results, especially in Counter-Strike: Source. * Be sure to aim low due to the high recoil of this weapon. Sometimes, the muzzle climb can lead to headshots. ** It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in open areas because of the MAC-10's high spread. * Aim for the head in close quarter battles. Scoring two hits at the head will result in an instant kill, even if the opponent has bought a helmet. In early rounds, one headshot can be enough to do the job. ** For medium-range, crouch and fire up two shots burst and aim for chest or stomach. ** This weapon is not recommended for long range combat. However, if it is required, fire single shots. ** Remember, this weapon is very inaccurate with very high recoil. Frontline combat is not always be best option, unless the map you are playing is small. * This weapon is great for rushing, but only if the user can somewhat control its recoil. *In Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, the accuracy of the MAC-10 has been greatly increased. Due to this, the MAC-10 is more reliable in scoring headshots. *In Global Offensive, on maps where the buy zone is close to (or on) the Terrorists' objectives (such as cs_office), the MAC-10 can be purchased after a single kill on the first round (assuming the player has not purchased anything else); while the kill must be made within the 45 second buy time. The purchase can make up for the lost time by providing an early boost in money due to the $600 kill reward. Countertactics *Players with the MAC-10 will often avoid open-spaced areas unless they have some team members with them. Instead, they may prefer enclosed areas, like the hallways of Nuke and Office as targets will have little space to strafe and avoid the high bullet spread of this submachine gun. ** Avoid close contact with its users. ** Use long range weaponry against its users. Wielding the AWP, for instance, will favor your position. * Use high caliber weapons like the Desert Eagle and the M3. * More accurate weapons can pick off its users from longer distances, especially in earlier games, which can counter MAC-10 users even at close range. * Try to strafe in order to prevent users from scoring a headshot. While crouching may not seem like a bad idea to improve your accuracy and dodge this SMG's bullets, the opponent with the MAC-10 can score a headshot on you if done so. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Comparison to the TMP Positive *More stopping power (.45 ACP vs 9mm) Neutral *Magazine size (30 rounds) *Movement speed (250 units per second) Negative *More expensive ($1400 vs $1250) *Less ammunition in reserve (100 rounds vs 120 rounds) *Lower rate of fire (800 rpm vs 857 rpm) *Slower reload (3.45 seconds vs 2.2 seconds) *Slightly louder (lacks a Silencer) Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are two Terrorist bots that use the MAC-10 as their main weapon. They are: *Outcast: Easy (with a random secondary weapon) *Madman: Fair (with a random secondary weapon) Other Terrorist bots will buy the MAC-10 when they cannot afford the P90. ''Deleted Scenes'' Like its counterpart, the TMP, the MAC-10 has very rarely appeared in the Deleted Scenes missions, mainly because the weapon performs poorly in combat. The MAC-10 is only used in the mission Building Recon which can be found on a table after the "stealth" part has ended. In Miami Heat, a SEAL Team 6 operative can be seen using the MAC-10 at the end of the mission. Gallery Trivia *The MAC-10 retained its real-life name because the company holding the rights to the name, Military Armament Corporation, went bankrupt. *If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of reserve ammo due to sharing the same cartridge. *The MAC-10 in Global Offensive is based on the Left 4 Dead 2 Silenced Submachine Gun, using a modified model with a different texture and the large silencer and flashlight removed. *Before Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, whenever the MAC-10 was discharging bullets, the empty bullet casings were always ejected towards the player. **Interestingly, by inspecting the MAC-10 in CS:GO, the ejector port is not closed, unlike in previous games. Moreover, the older CS:GO buy icon displayed the ejector port was closed. *In Deleted Scenes, the MAC-10 is much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. It is only available in the mission "Building Recon" where enemies will use the TMP instead of the MAC-10 in-game (despite the fact that the TMP is for the Counter-Terrorists in the multiplayer versions). However, the SWAT team uses the MAC-10 instead in the mission Miami Heat, but it is the only time where CT operatives are actually seen using it. **This was likely inspired by the fact the MAC-10 was actually used exclusively by Navy SEALs in the Vietnam war. In fact, MAC stands for Military Armament Corporation. It was also designed to utilize a very effective suppressor, and was in fact a selling point for the weapon. ***However, because the civilian version could easily be modified to fire full-auto and it can easily accept a suppressor, the weapon was banned in later years and is no longer in use by the American military (as the MAC-10 was also easily overshadowed by more reliable weapons). However, the submachine gun is still wielded in the hands of some troops in foreign countries, such as Great Britain. *In third person view of Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, players will wield the MAC-10 as a Pistol. However in Counter-Strike: Source, players will hold one hand in front of the trigger and another hand on the trigger. This also applies to the TMP, CT's MAC-10 counterpart. **The early MAC-10 had no fabric strap when viewed in third person. This is corrected in Counter-Strike: Source though users still hold the MAC-10 without the strap. This is further fixed in Global Offensive where the left hand is now holding it in third-person. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the marking on the MAC-10 indicates that it uses .380 ACP rounds instead of .45 ACP, this will make the weapon a MAC-11, the lighter version of the MAC-10 with a higher rate of fire. *It is possible for a silencer to attach with the MAC-10's barrel and the weapon can have 32 9mm Parabellum rounds. These characteristics were not implemented for gameplay reasons. *In CS:GO, even when out of ammo, the presence of an unfired bullet is clearly visible in the chamber while inspecting the MAC-10. *The MAC-10 is one of the least popular submachine guns among the Counter-Strike community. * Before CS:GO, it was one of four weapons to retain it's real name, the others being the Five-SeveN, the M4A1 and the M249. * In Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the MAC-10 has the shell ejection port on the right side. While in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the MAC-10 has the ejection port on the left side. * Like its counterpart, the TMP, it shares cartridge with the spawn pistol of the opposing faction. External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Automatic weapons Category:American weapons